The technical character of the present invention relates in general to food containers used in storing and displaying heated foods and pertains more particularly to chicken roaster containers. The food container of this invention is an improvement over conventional chicken roaster packages in that it features a fluid channel return system and an improved stacking system incorporating a steam escape mechanism in the lid and a retaining mechanism in both the base and in the lid.
Food containers similar to the present invention are often used in scenarios where a person will prepare and sell a food item so that it is prepared and immediately ready to eat. When people purchase food contained in the food containers, oftentimes the containers are not kept in a flat surface such that condensation and oils leak from the container.
A technical problem recognized with respect to conventional food containers relates to leakage of condensation and oils from the container through the seal area. Interlocking arrangements of conventional food containers do not consistently or effectively retain the liquid or prevent condensation or oil from seeping through the interlocking arrangement of a food container.
In addition, with the conventional base and cover combination it is generally necessary to guard against release of steam and hot liquid when removing the cover after heating any food. For example, it is common to place one or more vent openings in the base, the cover, or both in order to allow the escape of steam generated during heating. Conventional food service industry container packaging is often inadequate and does not provide a lid and container that fit together to provide more than minimally acceptable leak resistance. A drawback with conventional food containers includes an inability to provide more than minimally acceptable leak resistance during transportation of the package with heated contents or during the removal of the lid.
Existing lid and container combinations exhibit additional drawbacks, such as lack of acceptable effectiveness with respect to segmented containers, particularly if the food container includes a steam escape feature. A drawback to the steam escape feature exists in either the release of too much or too little steam. If too much steam is allowed to escape from the base and cover combination, then dry food may be the result. Likewise, if steam does not escape from a container, then too much condensation may collect within the container, resulting in food that is too moist.
Another technical problem associated with conventional food containers relates to the loss of liquid from inside the base and cover combination during heating. The heating of the liquid within the base and cover combination may assist the heating process since at least a portion of the heat absorbed by the liquid is transferred to the food. A reduction of this liquid within the base and cover combination could result in food that is not heated to a desired temperature.
Another technical problem associated with conventional food containers is that some containers do not feature a steam escape mechanism. If conventional containers do contain such a mechanism, such a mechanism does not promote or allow containers to be stacked efficiently, such that steam can escape when the containers are assembled and stacked.
Another technical problem associated with conventional food containers is that rarely do food containers contain any kind of mechanism to easily separate the lid from the bottom when the food container is assembled.
Thus, the foregoing solutions to the problem of excess moisture generated during heating of the food in the base and cover combination potentially creates additional problems related to the manner in which the base and cover combination functions and the manner in which the consumer reacts to the heated food. A desirable solution to this and related problems of heating and palatability of the food would provide a mechanism for the release of some liquid and return it back into the base and cover combination.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a food container with improved performance relative to the performance of other food containers for use in heating or transporting foods. With the food container of this invention, food, as well as the condensation and any oils or other liquid from the food, may be retained within the container without accidental leakage. In addition, when the container is assembled, the containers can be stacked in such a way that will reduce the likelihood that the stack of containers will fall. Moreover, when the containers are assembled and stacked, steam may still escape from the stacked, individual containers.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will be better understood and appreciated from the following detailed description of one embodiment thereof and the descriptions of the figures, selected for purpose of illustration and shown in the accompanying drawings.
Embodiments, including the technical features of the invention for which protection is sought, are illustrated and described herein and include a food container generally comprising a base and a lid, which have the features as herein described. The food container of the present invention addresses the aforementioned technical problems by retaining fluid such as condensation and oil and by promoting the downward flow of the fluid into the base member of the container. When the lid is engaged with the base of the container, the leakage of excess fluid is inhibited by the fluid return system. The fluid return system comprises one or more notches in the upper rim, sidewalls, and a channel in the upper rim of the base member. The positioning of the notches, the location of rib members around the lid member and the base member, and the positioning and variety of heights of the walls in the upper edge rim of the base, promote the retention of fluid within the container.
The present invention also overcomes technical problems found in conventional food containers by allowing steam to escape when containers are assembled and stacked. The containers remain restrained by a retaining mechanism formed into the lid and the base.
The present invention also provides tabs in both the base and the lid of the container to promote easy removal of the lid from the base.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will be better understood and appreciated from the following detailed description of one embodiment thereof, selected for purposes of illustration and shown in the accompanying drawings.